


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】用今生的好运换一个你41

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】用今生的好运换一个你41

41、  
大床剧烈的摇晃，发出有节奏的吱呀声。

Can两眼发直的看着墙上的白炽灯，快感如同海浪一般，随着Tin的不断撞击，冲击着他。Can觉得自己在这片深海之中，高高跃起，重重落下。那种刺激和愉悦的感觉，简直销魂蚀骨，那他沉迷其中，不可自拔。

他身后的Tin，早已丢掉了以往的冷漠，潮红的脸上满是欲望。他死死地盯着Can的眼神，更是一眼望不见底的幽深，仿佛要将眼前人拆开了，嚼碎了，一口一口吞进腹中。

这样的Tin让Can有些害怕，但更多的还是兴奋。

他的双腿被完全打开，一条被Tin夹在腿间，另一条则被抬起，放在Tin的肩头。这样的姿势，大大的方便了Tin的行动，他握着Can的膝盖，用最亲密的角度，狠狠的占有着他的一切。这种心理和生理上的双重满足，让两人都兴奋不已。

吊带袜早就被扔到了一边，但Can腰和屁股上的勒痕却并未消失，反而在白皙的皮肤上更显红艳。Can靠在枕头上，两只手将枕头抓住了深深的折痕。他的脸上湿漉漉的，不仅有自己的汗水和泪水，还混合着Tin滴落到他脸上的体液。显得淫糜又性感。

Tin忍不住变换角度，俯下身，舔舐着那些液体，然后渐渐向上移动，来到他的唇上。Tin叼着眼前人的舌头，将那咸咸的味道送到他的口中。已经彻底臣服在欲望之下的Can自然的接下了这个咸咸的吻，他甚至不停的调整姿势，只为了方便心上人能够吻得更加深入。

Tin的舌尖在Can的口中翻搅，舔舐过他的每一寸领地，又仿佛要讲他的魂一道吸出来。直到Can的呼吸变得急促，好像要喘不过气来，这才稍微放开他几秒，然后又迎了上去，与他唇舌交缠，水乳交融。

他调整了Can的姿势，让他用一种仰卧的姿势躺在床上。Can一看到Tin的脸，就自然而然的想要将手环到了他的肩上，想要抱住Tin的胳膊，感受对方的存在。奈何浑身瘫软，手臂也完全没有力气，只能软软的垂在床上。

两手撑在Can的耳边，下身猛烈的撞击着他，Tin感到前所未有的兴奋。他看着Can沉迷又恍惚的脸，心中的爱恋简直要满溢出来。能够让爱人沉迷在自己的情欲之中，是多么让人快乐的事啊！

察觉到Can抬了几次手臂，都在勉强挂在自己身上的瞬间滑落下去，Tin伸出手，一把揽过对方的腰，支撑他坐起来，靠在他怀里。

Can哼哼两声，心满意足的抱住了Tin。

Tin一下一下的，轻轻的啄着Can的唇，引诱他条件反射的主动来寻他，一等成功，便毫不客气的吻上去，大快朵颐。

整个房间里顿时响起了另一种水声，和之前那种有节奏的声音相互配合，在一片情欲的海洋之中，更加让人心情悸动。

Tin的手在Can身上来回的抚摸着，像是小孩子抚摸自己心爱的玩具，又像是收藏家触碰自己的珍宝，手心的肌肤因为之前的咬吻已经没那么平滑了。但是Tin不在乎，怎样的Can他都喜欢，Can变成怎样，他也喜欢，只要是Can，都能令他爱不释手。

——因为Can是他的。

“Tin，Tin呐……Can，Can喜欢Tin呐……”

爱人细若蚊吟的呼喊在耳边响起，听得Tin的心里又软又麻。只想把自己的一切都给他，然后死在他的肚皮上。

Tin从来没有这样的感受。

另一方面，Can也从来没有这样的感受。

身体通过那下面紧密的联系在一起，赤裸的胸膛也紧紧相贴。Can能清楚的感受到对方的心跳，看到对方的表情，接收到对方的眼神。

这些东西通通诉说着，对方有多么喜欢自己。

Tin从来没有掩饰过对Can的喜爱，只是Can从来也不自信。但这不重要了，因为在这一刻，Can能清晰的感觉到对方眼神中的那种占有和掠夺，那种想要把自己吞吃入腹的心情。

Can应该害怕的，却又莫名觉得很心动。

因为那种想要将对方的一切都融进自己骨血里的心情，Can也感同身受了。

这是Tin啊，全心全意爱着Can的Tin啊！即使是这样的Can，倒霉催的Can，一事无成的Can，也依然爱着自己的Tin啊！

他忍不住收紧了搭在Tin肩膀上的手臂，将自己的脖子放进对方的颈窝里。

交颈之欢。

Can忽然就想到了这个词。

那是形容夫妻之间的恩爱之情，但是此刻，Can却觉得，自己和Tin，就是交颈欢爱的夫妻。

“……Tin，Can爱你哦。”他轻声说，“最爱你了。”

Tin却忽然射了出来！！！

Can错愕了几秒，两个人便向他身后的被褥中倒去，Tin依旧抱着Can的腰，努力控制缓缓落下，以防Can不小心伤到自己。

他停了停，深吸了一口气，然后轻轻的咬住Can的耳朵！

“……你再说一遍！”他一边说，一边沿着脖颈往下啜，最后离开了他的皮肤，两眼定定的看着他，“Can，再说一遍刚刚的话。”

意识到发生了什么事的Can嘿嘿嘿的笑起来，他没有想到Tin会因为这样一句话这么丢人，也从来没看到过Tin此刻脸上这样明艳的笑容——仿佛只为他一个人绽放的笑容。

“……什么啊，不说。”他故意道，“Can已经说过啦，不会再重复了。好话不说二遍！”

Tin又爱又气，凑过去啃他的脖子，势必要让他把刚刚的话重复一遍。

“Tin今天好像Gucci哦……老是咬我！”Can推着他，指了指胸口和肚子上的齿印，“Gucci都没你这么爱咬人。”

“Can……”Tin不满的叫他。

“好啦，爱你。”Can凑过去亲了他一下，“Can最爱Tin了。”

Tin伸手将他抱进怀里。


End file.
